


Star!

by Kxro



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Smut coming way later, Temptation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: After a rough day at school, Marco and Star are stuck together back to back with the super glue she summoned in attempt to fix  the situation. It only made things worse for each other. Marco did not want to shower with her, a naked Star! That was too much. The relationship blooms from that measly situation. Why can't Marco stop thinking of her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is shitty but I couldn't help myself.

A loud screech echoed throughout the halls of Echo Creek Academy, making Marco turn his head towards the noise in question. “Hey, Star,” He spoke first, “Did you hear that?” When he received no response, he let out a sigh of discontent, turning to face her, “Did you hear me- Star?” She wasn’t there.

“AYAYAYAYAYA! GIDDYUP HORSEY!” Another loud noise joined the screech. It didn’t take Marco Diaz a long time to figure that his best friend had taken the opportunity to ride whatever made that racket.

“Staaarrr!” He whined, slumping down. He quickly recovered and jogged towards the ruckus, taking sharp turns at corners, wasting no time to get there. Knowing her, she might have caused an uprising of some sort. “Sta- what are you doing!” Marco gasped.

“Oh hey, Marco, right on time!” Star exclaimed, giggling. Her grin could stretch across her whole entire face if she tried. “Meet my new friend, Miss Tiny. Isn’t she cute!?” She made cooing noises to the rather large monster underneath her.

It grunted and let out another screech, kicking Brittany Wong, who was unfortunately behind it, right out the window.

“Uh… Whoops.”

“Star!” Marco was breathless. The monster stood up to probably twenty freaking feet. Though it was pink and sparkly, it had a ferocious expression with drool practically flooding the gym floor. “Brittany!” He exclaimed, watching her ‘exit’ the building. She seemed to fall on a bed of flowers due to Stars quick thinking.

“Hey! At least she’s okay!”

“I broke my arm!” A muffled sob could be heard.

“Ummm… Miss Tiny is super obedient!” Just at that moment, the monster roared, standing on it’s hind legs to shove Star off and ran into the wall, creating a huge hole. Star fell into Marco’s arms and zapped it out of presence. “Uhhh. Yeah.”

Marco’s eye twitched. “The gym!”

Star giggled nervously and jumped out of his grip. “Don’t worry, I got it!” She waved her wand around and chanted, “Magic wall of glue!” There was smoke. Out of it appeared a sudden flood of glue, sticking Star and Marco back to back.

“Star!” Marco whined for probably the millionth time. “Now look what you’ve done!” He tried to detach himself from her but felt the glue stiffen up- it was hot. “Wait a minute- is this super glue!?”

“Uhh…” She trailed, trying to extend her arm to put up another spell. “Noo… yes.” She pouted. “I was trying to help!”

Marco sighed. He understood that part. “I know, just.. You sometimes take things too far. Especially with your magic.”

Star’s eyes glimmered with tears. “Do you hate me now?” 

“Hate you? I could never hate you!” Marco defended quickly. “You're too sweet, innocent and adorable to be hated. You’re my bestest bud, remember?”

The sad glimmer turned bright. “Awww, Marco!” She shifted in attempt to hug him but ended up falling on her back, his front. “Ugh!” It was a fairly uncomfortable position. “We need help.”

“Yes we do.” She agreed.

**After approximately half an hour of calling out for help, the principal came over to check out the situation. Who wouldn’t have heard the noise? The two suffered an out school suspension for a month, thankfully not expelled, due to River’s bribery. This sort of thing would definitely have expelled them if it was not for the money the king offered to make up for any damages done. It was stressing, yes, but anything to keep Star contained and safe on earth. Now, the two heroes were home, though still sticky.**

“Sooo…” Marco trailed, “How do we go about the… unsticking?”

“We take a shower together, dummy.” Star said as a matter of factly. “Then we look for something stronger to get us off!”

The word play made Marco blush. “Can’t exactly…”

“What? I thought you liked showers! Don’t be a party pooper! C’mon.” Without his response, she started shuffling towards the bathroom. “Gosh, if your parents were here, this would have been easier! Going on vacation for some time alone is no fair, I wanted to go too!” Star ranted to herself, not realizing that Marco struggled to stop her from progressing towards the bathroom. She was small, but she certainly was powerful enough to bear the weight of the thick glue and Marco against her back.

“You don’t understand!” His squirming became vigorous, “Star, come on.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Just because you don’t want to take a shower doesn’t mean I don’t! Marcooo, I can’t even use my wand since my arm is stuck. We have to do this the..human way, so pleasseee. The feeling is uncomfortable!” She whined, still dragging to the bathroom.

 _Talk about stubborn_ , Marco internally thought, letting out a small sigh. “Fine. But you aren’t going to look at me, I’ll keep my gaze away from you too!” That was his offer.

Star frowned, “So that’s what you’re scared of? Me looking at you?” She nudged him, “Oh come on Marco, you’ve ridden a bear, fought Ludo’s crew, befriended one of his members and you’ve even confessed your undying love to Jackie!”

“I-I mean, It was in the moment!” He tried to argue back, “The confession was only a part of the truth or dare game, It wasn’t a… real one!” Marco groaned, slowly losing the will to fight back. Star always had to make it complicated.

“Sure, and I’m the Princess of Mewni. Oh wait, I am.” The use of sarcasm was defeated, “Anywayyy, You don’t have to be scared! It’s just a shower. I used to be showered by the servants when I was little all the time!”

Marco really needed to teach Star this kind of boundary, “Well, that’s when you were little! And you’re a nobel. A teenage boy showering with a teenage girl is.. Inappropriate.” It felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

“What's the worst that can happen? You slipping on soap?!” The thought made her laugh out loud. Star really was an innocent cinnamon roll. It riled up Marco in a way.

“Ugh.. sure, whatever.” Continuing the argument would be pointless so he just went with it. Stubbornness did make a part of Star, but now wasn’t really the right time for it. But honestly, he didn’t think he could do anything to change her mind.

“Showertime!” She exclaimed, trying to nudge her clothes off. “Aw man, these won’t come off! They’re stuck to my body.” She groaned, but allowed a sigh of relief to puff through Marco’s nose.

“We can shower with the clothes.” He suggested, trying to keep his balance when Star suddenly started to rummage through the bathroom drawers, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for some scissors. I don’t know about you, but there is no way I’m gonna shower with my clothes on. It’ll be even more uncomfortable and cold!”

 _Pft, not the only one uncomfortable_ He rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you need to actually… cut it off. Isn’t this your favorite dress?” He could still try to talk her out of it and not suffer the consequences of being with a naked Star. The thought made him shiver for some reason. Well.. He was a boy! A hormonal boy, and Star was an innocent girl.. The reactions were normal boy reactions! Star looked down at her dark green-blue dress and hummed.

“Yeah, but I can whip up more with my wand! It’s not impossible, Marco, I do it all the time.”

Marco seemed defeated. “You know what, go ahead. I don’t care anymore.”

Star rose an eyebrow at him and huffed, trying to keep the scissors in her hands. It was hard with limited movement. Suddenly, the scissor started to glow and floated on its own, snipping up her dress.

“I thought you said you couldn’t use magic like this?!” Marco questioned, feeling jumpy. The scissors balance was not quite right. It was wobbly, which scared him. When the objects job was done. It flung right at the ceiling, a few centimeters from his face as it stuck to it. Marco gulped.

“Well, a little bit. Not enough to summon anything, but I can manipulate objects.” She said cheerily, seeming relieved to be out of the wear that clung to her body.

Marco gulped the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk they're in the shower and marco tries not to get a boner

  
  


_ Marco gulped the second time _   
  
Why the hell did this have to happen to him? Now he was sure that he had some sort of curse on him.. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Star, it was just that he  was  _ not  _ used to this thing. It scared him, and he was caught  unprepared. This was too much. He didn’t even see her, but  _ knowing  _ was enough to generate a massive blush, head to toe.  _ Do not look  _ Marco scolded himself, daring not to open his eyes or glancing at the mirror which reflected the two, Star halfway. He swallowed thickly, imagining dead puppies instead of a naked Star pressed up against his back. Her soft, angel kissed back. Slender, thin, and amazing.   
  
“You sure you don’t need it?” Star called out, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
  
“Huh, what?”   
  
“Scissors.” She said pointedly, turning to face the the ceiling in which it lodged itself into.  “Y’know, for the clothes since they’re stuck to your body?” Star had her eyebrows raised so far that they could stretch and fall off.    
  
“Uh! N-No thanks, I’m good being like this.” Marco responded quickly, forcing eyes to remain shut. He didn’t want to risk anything.   
  
“Suit yourself! Turn the knob for me, can’t reach!”   
  
“C-can’t you do it yourself!?” He didn’t want to move. He wanted to just stay still and wait for it to pass by. He wasn’t going to take advantage of Star, like accidentally sneaking a look. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. “Your magic, remember?”

 

“Uhhh, remember how wobbly the scissor was?” She was getting to a point which Marco just saw.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Ugh, fine.” He blindly swatted his hand towards the knob and turned it in a random direction. Water immediately sprayed, causing Marco to open his eyes and crawl back in surprise. “Cold!”

 

Star giggled and turned leaned against him, catching some of the droplets on herself. “Oh it’s not too bad!”

 

“For you!” He snapped, accidentally turning his head and  _ wow. What the fuck.  _  Okay, so yeah, both were naked, and he swore not to look but  _ were those heart shaped nipples?  _ He was more concerned than embarrassed. “S-Star!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes with…. No, he couldn't do that, his hands were stuck. Elbows? No. He just closed his them instead, sprouting a heavy blush. 

  
“What!” She exclaimed back, more playful, “Why are we shouting?”

 

“No! I just. I- nevermind.”  _ DO NOT LOOK AGAIN.  _ He did look again. What?! Fucking heart shaped nipples. That was a thing now! A certain somewhere started to stiffen, but he forced it down.  _ Dead puppies. Mom vomiting on the floor and licking it up-  _ he swallowed when he felt himself about to vomit. That was too gross.. But it was enough to turn him off. 

 

“Come on! Enjoy the water!” Star exclaimed, leaning into the shower, “It’s nothing bad! I thought you took showers all the time. Why are you so scared now?” Her innocence was going to slaughter him. 

 

_ Because of you!  _ He wanted to say, but it risked her thinking she did something bad. The last thing Marco wanted to do was make her depressed.  “At least turn up the heat!”

 

“I will alright.” She leaned close to the knob (their positions switched when Marco had his outbreak) and turned it all the way to the highest option. Marco relaxed for a second before letting out this high pitched screech which made Star giggle. “Whoops!” She turned it to the middle and watched his reaction.

 

“I will die if you keep doing that!” He rubbed his almost burned shoulder and relaxed in the more moderate heat, just the way he liked it. Not too warm, but not too cold either. 

 

“You’re such a drama queen.” Star teased, rolling her eyes. Marco kept his eyes close so he didn’t see to bark back a remark. “Just enjoy the shower! You’re too stiff.”

 

_ Other places will be stiff if you keep that up  _ He bit his lip. With a breath, he distracted his thoughts with the warmth of the shower; the droplets falling onto his skin and gently gliding down his body to finally drip onto the floor. How it felt against him… Warm was a given, but the heat influenced his nerves that screamed arousal. This shower was not working. In fact, it made matters worse because he could feel his boner starting to slowly rise. “Star!” Marco finally said, not opening his eyes for a moment, “I really want to get out. How long until this is over? I’m uncomfortable.”

 

“Chill, broo.” Star sighed dramatically, “I’m waiting until the glue loosens just a little! Make it damp, and my hair sucks!”

 

“It’s loose enough! Let's get out, come on!” Marco tugged against her, making his way to the shower curtains for support. She didn’t budge. Of course she wouldn’t, this was Star. 

 

“Give it another minute, geez, Marco.” 

 

He wanted to sob.  _ WhyYYYY _ the cry echoed in his head. The shower made him hotter, he was pressed up against naked Star and the disgusting images of dead puppies weren’t working anymore.  _ What a day! I’m gonna die in here, oh dear lord, save me save me save me save me save me _

 

“Okay, and done.” Star chimed, stepping out of the tub. Marco was dragged out. 

 

The boy let out a sigh of relief huffed out when he tried to escape from the glue. Still stiff, but the warm shower made it slightly less stiff against his skin. It didn’t help the condition of escaping, however.

 

“Now to towel off!” 

 

Marco’s face went dark. To towel off? That would require….  _ Touching. _


	3. Authors note

A huge update. This account, Kxro, is glitching the fuck out. The layout is extremely difficult to manage so i'm changing accounts. I'll repost this story on my second account, Kxro_2 and update there. So yeah, moving there. If you're too lazy to type my username out, i'll leave a comment down below. I'll have the story up there in about a day and the update, a little later. Thank you for waiting patiently. I'll probably post all my stories there... If you have any questions, go to my other account, kxro_2 and leave a question there, wherever you want idc. See you on my other account

**Author's Note:**

> They're still 14 but the smut will happen when they're older. Don't worry, I'll be time skipping to get the the smutty goodness


End file.
